Light On A Spectrum
by Archersmemory
Summary: Three Guardian's enter the Vault of Glass without sanction after the Red War, they have made a desperate plan to recover Ghost's lost to time and restore the ranks of Guardian orders. On Remnant however, three wayward members of team RWBY are facing their own demons. However, each one will soon have a new ally their struggle one that can impress even most veteran Grimm fighters.
1. Chapter 1

_Set after the events of volume four, this story sees guardian fireteam Fae arriving on a new and strange world. They will learn_ of _darkness, light, and perhaps even discover the truth of the Traveler. Our three guardians from will meet their match in the form of team RWBY s cast, there will be no shipping of OC s with canon characters._

* * *

Between a set of craggy outcropped rocks, the barrel of a sniper rifle peaked out vanishing as a goblin looked over from its spot on the ledge outside the gate of the Vault of Glass. As they moved the gate slowly started to open, as the Hunter s finger moved to the trigger. The goblin s lens zoomed in as if it knew what was coming, searching for its death. It's allies bowed before the gate as if to force it to ope when it did the guardians struck.

Suddenly the round from Patience and Time struck home in the Vex milk core. As the gold and white Hunter clad in Iron Companion adornments materialized his shattered vault cloak lay upon his back.

The other Vex turned, slowly as if surprised by this sudden assault the Hunter, however, lined up a shot on another goblin. Ignoring the hobgoblins who were charging up shots at the sniper in return, two sparrows suddenly shot forward a Titan throwing herself off it barreling into the first hobgoblin as the Warlock jumped overhead unleashing a blast from his fusion rifle. The Hunter let shots fly, with each crack goblins fell around the two until the platform stood clear.

A few seconds later the Hunter had sprinted up to join them, nodding as they looked at the open vault before them. The Hunter spoke looking at his two friends shrugging his shoulders. "So... You really think this will work? Ikora said the job was impossible. The human spoke drawing his knife scraping dirt from his armor."

Yes Spectre, she does believe it impossible. Spoke the male Warlock loading his fusion rifle as spoke to the brash Hunter. "But if my theory stands... We could recover enough Ghosts to replenish our numbers to before the disaster. The Traveler might be awake again but we don't know if it will be able to make more Ghosts."

The Titan nodded, cracking her knuckles and neck she slammed her fists together. "Then its worth risking our light."

The Warlock paused, the Exo lifted his hood staring at his friends. "Shara... Spectre thank you both for trusting me on this." His robes were Ego Talon, a newly fabricated set he had selected deciding to try a new style. His old robes had been destroyed during the fall of the city, he missed his strange armor he'd taken from Crota. Though he was glad Spectre had managed to salvage much of the fire teams old gear.

Spectre chuckled putting his knife away drawing the ace of spades patterned hand cannon he stepped forward. "Come on, you're Wrath-3 when have you ever been wrong?"

Wrath smiled wryly, his dry mechanical teaching tone kicked in on the older Exo. "Spectre trusting blindly-"

Shara rolled her eyes in no mood for a lecture from her elder. "We trust you because you're our friend." She stepped into the vault her armor burned majestically, as she had claimed her place in the days of Iron, Jolder's mark upon her hips swayed she led the march into the vault.

"Come on, better go with her... Plus I mean, Hunter's always get out of here intact... Pahanin proved that. At worst I'll come out obsessed with having friends and squids." The cheery Hunter aid patting Wrath on the back.

As the Warlock walked after the Titan, Spectre falling in step behind him. "Oh? And what about his bad pun problem?" Chuckled the Warlock, Spectre was well informed for a Hunter, he had mastered the art of Nightstalker a rare achievement among Hunters.

"Are you squidding me? I already have that problem." Spectre answered cheekily, his ghost Torren appeared beside him.

"I'm sorry about him... Sometimes I wonder if we would better off I did all the talking." The Ghost floated around to look at Wrath, they had caught up to Shara as they began the slow descent into the vault.

Shara spoke up looking back at the Warlock. "So... You two were actually part of the fire team that cleared this place?"

Wrath shook his head. "No... We were on separate fire teams that attacked this place. Technically it has happened, is currently happening-"

"And has not happened, ugh you remind me of that Warlock from my team who never shut up about this crap. " Spectre finished as they reached the spot where a pool of light sat, the Oracles nowhere in sight.

Shara whistled. "Damn...I remember hearing about the Templar battle...The placee seems tactically terrible for fighting something like that. Sightlines give a hydra of that size such an advantage."

Wrath rolled his eyes under his hood. "Yes, its almost as if they designed the field to be difficult so they could prevent invaders."

Spectre shrugged. "We broke it down pretty easily... Not the first time I've been back here."

Wrath began to set up his equipment for the experiment, Shara looked at the Nightstalker. "Spectre why did you come back before?" This place wasn't exactly worth exploring especially alone.

"Ikora sent me... I came searching for a missing Warlock, Praedyth, and to stop the Taken who had entered the vault of glass." He spoke softly, mostly telling the truth. "I found his corpse..." He left off the details FWC had disclosed to him and where he had gained a rifle that seemed impossible. A gift from the Warlock who might still be hidden, he wondered if he might free Praedyth one day, he owed the man so much.

Shara simple shouldered her Hardlight and kept watch, Spectre stepped over offering Vex teleporter to the Warlock. "I hope this works..."

A few minutes later it was ready, hooked into a pool of light able to cleanse anything that came through. Then the Vex smoke began to appear like small lightning storms before Guardian took up positions as the Vex teleported all around the Guardian's holding them lower ground around the pool. Bullets ripped through the air as the three brought down the red-eyed fiends back to back, unflinching as they were ringed in by the Vex.

The clouds of teleportation buzzing all around them, however a flash of light drove them back as the guardians ignited their light in turns decimating the Vex. With the short reprieve they reloaded and gathered around the machine once again Wrath starred wondering if he'd calculated wrong, Spectre spoke. "Did they break it?"

With a sudden snap a pure white rift opened before them they felt the power of the light and suddenly rushing forth lost Ghosts returning to this reality. A roar of defiance the Vex renewed the assault upon the three, shots rang out as the little lights rushed clear of the fighting to escape the vault.

Guardian's now low ammo unleashed barrages with their light, as it overflowed through the gateway. Shara laughed as brought down Minotaurs with claps of thunder upon the ground, Spectre protecting her rear with shots from his Void bow. Wrath unleashed death with fiery wings upon his back as he flew above the intrusive Vex fire rained from his golden blade.

Growing tired of this game as the Ghost's began to appear less and less from the tear a Gatelord arrived Fanatics raged and twitched around him rushing at the three who backed up closer and closer to the gate. As the last of these lost Ghost's came through the Gatelord unleash a single shot aimed for the gate Spectre grabbed the last Ghost to protect it just before the shot collided with the machine and the world turned white.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter took a lot of time, I've actually written twice. This is my first work of on the site so I plan to give it a lot of care and love thanks to all who follow and favorite. I promise to keep up the work for you all! Please let your voice be heard in the reviews below.

* * *

Spectre could see it as he fell a hole right in the sky where the Vex portal had opened tossing him out. "Torren sparrow now before that portal shuts!" He yelled hoping his Ghost could still get a decent transmat signal through the gateway. Luck, as usual, was kind to the redheaded Hunter and Torren managed to transmat it out just before the gate closed.

Torren looked up towards the sky scanning for stars and trying to pinpoint their position. Spectre meanwhile was acting like this was sparrow racing and not plummeting from the sky. He cheered wildly as he performed tricks for his own amusement, enjoying the fun of it all as fell, always trying to keep himself entertained.

He let the bike spin as he checked the lift engine and primed it firing it full blast as he got close to the ground he gently began to hover over the water now. Torren floated up to the adrenaline rushed Hunter who was cheering. "Eat that Marcus! Most tricks ever on a sparrow record beaten!" He pulled off his helmet. "So, Ghost where did we land? South America? North America? Asia?" He asked curiously from how things looked he assumed he was just in a rather unused section of Earth.

"Were not on Earth, Spectre we're lost. As in I can't find a star that matches our known position in the galaxy." Spectre stopped a moment then looked all around slowly. "So, you're telling me, I have all this to explore to my heart's content while we search for the others?" The grin on his face growing, elation in his eyes. This was a Hunters dream a new word to explore and new things to kill. "Torren if we find Wrath remind to kiss that hunk of metal, we just found where going to set up our new safehouses when we get back."

"If we get back. Do you still have that extra Ghost you grabbed?" He asked Spectre who lifted a red shelled Ghost he'd hidden in an ammo pocket. "I recognize her, she flew off years ago to search for her Guardian outside of Earth, her names Dot." He paused scanning her. "Systems on her are green, I can wake her up when we stop to rest."

He paused suddenly overhead rocket a rather impressive looking ship. "Huh... That's going somewhere let's follow it and meet the locals?" He grinned flicking the boost to the ready position.

"Spectre it's not a race. We don't even know where the thing is going." The Ghost chastised.

"It's always a race Torren because everything has a winner and loser... And do we lose?" He taunted playing to his Ghost's competitive side.

"No. We don't lose, ever." Torren answered getting a little aggressive, he'd been taunted for a long time by other Ghosts for not finding a Guardian. However, Spectre and him had always worked hard taking on any task, Torren because he wanted to show his Guardian was truly better than those that had mocked him. Spectre took on challenges for the sake of loot and testing himself.

With that, the sparrow rocketed forward. "Put a marker on the ship." He spoke as the started dodge between tree's Spectre refusing to break speed as they caught up to the vessel now hanging under it off to the left. Spectre kept his focus slowly starting to inch out the ship as they crested a mountain and they both stared at a city ahead. Unflinching in his efforts to outrace a ship with a sparrow he shot off the cliff edge, taking the lead as let his legs hang off.

Weiss meanwhile had grown bored of the ride on the rather small cargo ship, the captain had taken her money eagerly. She wondered if might be a smuggler or worse, but the thought quickly passed as he decent sort though scarred by recent events no doubt. As she glanced out the window as the shuttle dipped a little coming over the mountain she froze as near the ship was a single person craft in midflight it seemed following them.

Weiss couldn't help but stare at even as they neared Mistral, it's speed was now outpacing the cargo ship as it again shot off another hill as both neared Mistral. This machine he was on had to be an outstanding new piece of tech if he was keeping pace with them. The trail it left was a strange glowing purple, as the cargo vessel crested the last peak Mistral appeared below. She smiled as she looked around at the city, enjoying the sights of the sprawling city below. She wondered what she might find in the city below, she'd have to find Winter as soon as possible.

Spectre meanwhile had paused and gave a whistle at the city below. "Damn... That's beautiful." He spoke staring over the sprawling city before him. "I love the style... Reminds of the ramen shops and some of the older districts in the city."

Torren floated up beside him. "Alright, so I've been hacking into their systems... Rather basic compared to what I normally have to break into you. The city is called Mistral... I'll sift through more but why don't we get inside and do a little scouting?" He spoke storing the Sparrow for later, they would need to maintain the gear they carefully now they wouldn't have spare Sparrow if this one exploded.

Spectre nodded. "Yeah, if we can find a communication network of some sort we might be able to reach out to Shara and Wrath. Alright, Torren... Let's avoid attention let's lose the helmet and give me the Last Word, just in case we run into trouble." He told Torren, letting his gear change he Hunter paused. "Change the shader out too... Black will do better here, Old Guard I think." He nodded as the white and gold faded from his armor and he stood adorned in black now.

He made his way down towards the city gates passing through with a crowd a people, the redheaded Hunter smiled as he wandered through the city. His eyes darting from thing to thing a new world, new people, and new adventures. It was going to a hell of a good time. His eyes caught sight of a human-like figure with horns, then another with a tail, and one more with fox ears... Well much like back home seems Humans weren't the only species anymore. He needed to find out more about Mistral... A local watering hole would do nicely

Weiss left the cargo docks carefully slowly stepping out into the undercity of Mistral, wide-eyed she looked around finding a sign she started upwards. Unknown to Weiss, Winter had gotten reports of Qrow's arrival, she needed to find out what he knew. She was tired of being out of the loop she needed information.

Ruby Rose and her friends waited at their rented hotel room while Qrow went out for a drink, they had been told they would have to wait to go after the Spring Maiden. The old huntsman meanwhile was bitter and angry... Spoiling for a fight once more, when a rather capable looking red-headed man dressed in armor entered. Right behind him, the ice queen

Ought to be good for at least ten minutes of entertainment, thought Qrow grinning as his hand moved towards weapon and so did Winter's. Spectre eyes went wide as he stepped backward eyes watching the two. 'What the hell did I just walk into?' He groaned and shut his eyes, calling upon his Arc light, if this was going to be a melee he wanted to make sure he wasn't about to get torn to shreds between them.

* * *

Well, Spectre's in for it now. As for our next Chapter, Yang and Shara will be meeting. I'm currently wondering if anything would survive a striker Titan and Yang fist bump? The answer, probably not. Also during these end segments, I may vent a little but I will always post a song that I listened to while writing a certain chapter that helped me set the tone for it.

As such this week's song is Misty Mountain Hop by Led Zeppelin.

Please favorite and review!


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, this took a lot longer than expected, mostly because Yang is a little difficult to write for as she's just coming off a major character change. While also writing for our most bombastic and outgoing personality among the Guardian's Shara, who I have based slightly upon tales of Wei Ning. I'm also going to try and keep a decent pace with this one or so chapters every couple weeks. So without any more annoying crap from the author please enjoy, critic, review, and favorite!_

* * *

Yang had just stopped on her way towards Mistral, pausing she stared at a sign a moment. Bandit country... Raven, Ruby could wait just a bit longer this needed to happen she would face her mother and find out just why she left. Gunning it down the dirt path she had a plan sort of. She would follow the bandits back towards their main camp and there she would find her mother, now all she needed to was find a group of bandits to follow.

Just a little ways back Shara sat on the ground while her ghost made repairs to her sparrow. "I could help."

"No." Sparks, her ghost answered as he grumbled. Sparks was gruff for a Ghost, rightfully so since Shara was the second most destructive Titan since Wei Ning herself, she'd nearly killed Spectre in a hug after she thought he'd been lost in the invasion of the city.

"But-"

"No, you'll get pissed when it doesn't work and punch it." Sparks paused as the simple red glow returned to the sparrow. "Excellent, now we should keep moving get up high so I can get a scan of the area if we follow this road it should take us up into the mountains. We get up high enough I can scan for another Guardian's light and if we're close... We can find the others." Sparks finished vanishing.

Shara slowly got up from the ground dusting off her silver armor she smiled. "So... You think Spectre's already out there getting into trouble?"

"No doubt. Torren and him are always getting into trouble... Remember that story Wrath told us? About how Cayde nearly killed Spectre getting him on the Dreadnought."

He gave a chuckle as Shara mounted her sparrow. "I just hope we find him before he meets the locals, it would suck if he got us in trouble before we get to know them."

With that Shara gunned it, down the pathway focusing on driving to prevent another incident and delay them any further.

A few miles ahead, Yang cursed as she spotted a roadblock ahead, turning around she got out of sight. Then carefully she crept the through the forest along the pathway, the sun high in sky thick forests alongside either of the valley road leading up towards the mountain. Yang smiled as lifted her new arm giving it an experimental movement, bandits sat upon the homemade barricade, weapons in hand they seemed to have set a toll road.

Suddenly a distant hum could be heard, Yang looked up a bike or rather a hoverbike was shooting down the stretch that led up towards the barricade. She tried to think, she couldn't let them just kill whoever was on that bike, but she needed to follow them.

Shara smiled. "Sparks, those look like bandits to you?" She asked before she stopped about 300 meters away, a bullet whipped past her head a warning shot.

"Yep... Bandits. Almost feel sorry for the poor schmucks... Fastball?" Sparks asked, preparing to take remote control of the sparrow.

"Fastball." She answered and removed the limiter knowing she was close enough it couldn't thread the core. She shot forward violently releasing her feet from the pedals as she hopped up standing on her Sparrow and then she launched forward jumping as Sparks stopped the sparrow she shot over the barricade summon her rage.

Yang starred, as an armored figured rocketed herself over the barricade and seemed to burst into a living bolt of lightning the figure struck the barricade, decimating it and the guards upon it sent flying. Yang moved forward getting a better view now from the shape of the armor she could tell the figure was female. Other bandits fumbled with guns trying to shoot the mass of armor but the shots seemed to ping away as she jumped again sending them flying atomizing guns and nearly depleting their aura with the blows she dealt.

One tried to rush her, the man carried a massive sword which looked to be able to slice a man in two. The armored woman rushed forward ducking under the blade she brought back a fist and punched it... The sword atomized at the brute of the warrior's sheer force before she slammed an elbow into his nose.

"Run! And if they ask who beat you tell them it was an Iron Lord!" She yelled striking a pose victoriously as they all retreated. Yang wanted to follow but they wouldn't go back to the camp they would scatter and make it a roundabout trip, besides she had to meet this girl. She was a badass, her kind of badass.

Shara laughed and cheered, she was newest Guardian to the fire team but she had proven herself the most loyal and dedicated of the group. She had heard all the stories of the Iron Lords and now she finally felt like she was in one herself, though she was curious those people she had attacked hadn't died from her blows. She knew the feeling it was similar to the shields the light helped them create around themselves.

As Sparks appeared by her side she hummed. "Curious... Normally attacks like that would bring down most enemies, even in the crucible Guardians have a hard time surviving that shock wave."

"Yeah, I-" Shara paused when a blonde woman began to emerge from the woods, her hair was magnificently long and a golden color. "Whoa... Who are you, please tell me you aren't with them?" Shara asked reaching up to pull off her horned helmet.

Yang shook her head. "No... I'm not with them, actually planning to follow them. I'm looking for someone. I wanted to ask who you are, why you're out here... Because you don't look like you're from around here." She smiled a little.

Shara pulled off her helmet revealing her blue skin and slightly glowing marks along her face, her short purple hair pulled back in a ponytail once bundled inside her helmet. "Shara, I'm a Titan from Earth... Before you ask, I'm awoken not human." She brushed a hand through her ponytail seeing if it had gotten tangled.

Yang froze staring at the purple-skinned women. "Wow uh... So you really aren't from around here, where's Earth?" She asked staring at Shara neon green eyes. "And what's that little thing hovering over your shoulder."

Sparks blinked and then spoke. "I can answer those, I'm a Ghost. You can call me Sparks, I'm Shara's partners and assistant. I also carry her spare weapons and supplies she needs oh revive her from death as well."

Yang starred. "So wait... If she dies?"

Sparks nodded his little light bulb eye. "Yep, I use the light to resurrect her."

Yang gave a long whistle. "So... Shara is immortal."

"Basically," Shara spoke humming. "So you're looking for people, well so am I. Let me travel with you awhile." She paused and her stare fell to Yang's gauntlet. "So... Does that fire shells and act as armored gauntlets?"

"Yes, that's basically it." She shifted a little, not sure she wanted to talk about her weapon she felt strange without having both.

Shara nodded. "That's awesome... You got a ride? Sparks can patch you into my comms and we can catch while we ride, from the top of the mountain up their Sparks can create us a map of the area we can use to track and move."

Yang paused. "Alright... Maybe I'll help you learn a thing or two about the world you're in now... Plus later I want a sparring session, you look like you know how to throw a punch."

Sparks groaned. "Oh, great two of you wanting to punch everything."

Shara grinned hugging Yang loosely. "Oh you are just awesome! Never have anyone to spar with except Shax and he only wants to sword practice never fist to fist. I promise to go easy, I remember that time I punched Spectre over the head and his ghost had to revive him."

Yang chuckled and pulled back. "I'll grab Bumblebee and we can hit the road should be an interesting road trip." Yang rushed back towards her bike, curious as to her new friend's powers.

* * *

 _And with that, we have our second intro completed. Now up next will be Wrath-03 a very interesting Exo. The song that I used to inspire me this week was Elton John's Saturday nights alright for fighting. Below you will hear the argument my friends made to me after having them review the chapters so far, I've done it with the characters._

 _Shara: So wait you are ending here without the apocalypse fist bump?!_

 _Author: Yes, you think I'm just going to give that away? You have to earn that right, I'm also planning a pun apocalypse with Yang and Spectre._

 _Wrath: Please Traveler no. I can't imagine what terrible jokes they will come up with._

 _Spectre: While we're on the subject of bad jokes, is this one? Because I got left between a rock and a hard place!_

 _Weiss: And why does Yang get so much more time in her chapter than I do?_

 _Jauna, Ruby, Nora, and Ren: How come were barely mentioned at all!_

 _Author: ENOUGH! To give quick answers. After the intros, I will jump around the focus as I create natural breaks in the action. Spectre is going to have an interesting time... With a little time between each character and him. We will also have major points of action like the meeting between the team and Mistral's Academy head off-screen. While it will affect the plot and I will probably cover it minorly the idea here is to help a person grow. Now all of you be gone!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello to all! Sorry, this took so long to get out and it's so short. Wrath is by far the most complex character among our Guardians here. The chapter is rather short because otherwise, this would be just a massive redo of the information we gain about Remnant through the series which I feel would be boring. I will probably have Spectre react to a lot of it mostly because he is by far the most disconnected of the bunch. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you get into it._

* * *

Wrath plummeted towards the ground, his Ghost tried to wake the falling Warlock, his optics didn't open until he hit the water pain shooting through him. He awoke from death on the bottom of the seabed. He was only about thirty feet below the ocean luckily he could have fallen into a deep sea trench instead of along a coastline as it seemed. Unable to speak under the sea he slowly began to trundle forward following the slope of the ocean.

As he slowly emerged along the craggy rock filled beach, the worn gray coated Exo slowly peering forward he thought he saw a small outpost up ahead. "Nera, run a scan." Mumbled the Exo as took a seat on the beach tossing driftwood together in a pile. "Tell me about the stars here, I'll make a fire." He spoke wanting to dry his robes and check his weapons before he headed toward whatever those buildings were.

As Nera made her scans of the stars above, Wrath meanwhile summoned his power creating just enough solar energy to generate a fire. Letting his clothing dry as took a seat on a rock beside the fire. "I hope the others are alright... We should calculate the size of the planet and then create a search system... Of course, if they ended up under the ocean we might not be able to retrieve them." He sighed and leaned back shutting his eyes trying to think.

Ilia had just left her hideout along the beach, the young woman was in hiding avoiding Blake while Adam continued to work on taking over the White Fang completely. As she stepped out of her hideout looking at the handful of guards she kept on hand. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of smoke coming from the nearby beach. "You two with me." She waved a hand for two Faunus to follow her dawning her mask and shifting her skin color to try and make sure she wasn't recognized.

Wrath stretched out and Nera finished her scans. "I have found only a couple of matching stars... It would take a long time to deduct our location. Unless we get more information which will take months at least." She groaned and vanished as Wrath sitting up in his now dry robes he reached into his robe to get out his weapon and place at his side to wear it openly. As he started to rise he saw his motion tracker blip just once. He knew he was being stalked, he'd faced Spectre doing something similar with his fellow Hunter's when they fought for their factions in the crucible.

Wrath spun and drew the Chaperone as launched a solar grenade from his hand to attack his foe. As he spun the shotgun, Ilia launched herself from her spot to attack the strangely dressed man her two companions jumped aside as they felt the burning from the grenade. The slug impacted Ilia's chest as Wrath moved back summoning a healing rift as he flipped the gun over his hand. Standing across from her training the sights on her mask.

"Your good, nearly got the drop on me..." He muttered as he looked at her. "Of course I would prefer just to talk... I'm lost." He spoke, Ilia paused and then barked an order at him. "Remove your mask and disarm... We might let you live."

Wrath did as he was told, keeping his gun trained on her he pulled off his hood and revealed his mechanical face. "The name is Wrath, I'm not here to fight..." Ilia had been prepared for a human or Faunus but this... He was a machine or something like it, yet he'd summoned a fireball and seemed to be able to generate aura. Could this machine have a soul? "Hand over your weapons... We will interrogate you and learn the truth."

Wrath chuckled. "I'll happily answer questions, but I won't be a prisoner to those I don't even know." He spoke eyes moving two companions of hers that moved to her sides, he wondered why they all sported those strange masks. "I warn you... I'm very stubborn about dying." He pulled his strange mechanical mouth in a curt smile.

Ilia growled and lunged forward burying her blade in his chest, Wrath decided to let her have this lowering his gun... He'd give her something to fear afterward. He grunted as the blade buried deep in him. "Fool... You could have killed me."

"Better to teach you... This way." He spoke falling backwards, light vanishing from behind his eyes, as she turned back towards the others two who were with her to give them orders, she heard a massive thump from behind her a one of her two went down another ball of flames shot past setting the remaining on fire she felt a gun pressed into her spine. "Death is not my end, tell me can you return from death?"

"What are you? A monster?" She growled in fear and rage, he'd killed them both with no remorse. "Those were people."

Wrath chuckled and jabbed her back with the gun. "Sit down, we're going to have a talk. I want to know all about this world. As for killing... You ended my life I knew your intentions why should I not reciprocate?" He challenged as she sat on the dirt. We've got a long night of questions ahead... And remember, even if you were to kill me, I'd just come back angry."

* * *

 _Now, while I originally planned for Blake or Sun to appear in this chapter I scrapped and gave Shara meeting Yang the easy path. I also wanted Wrath to come across as much more dedicated and direct than his colleagues. Where Shara will punch you or Spectre might stalk you, Wrath kills you in the most efficient way possible then moves on._

 _Spectre: So... Can we back to the part everyone actually wants, Qrow dueling Winter in front of a bewildered and panicked Guardian._

 _Weiss: Yes and then get to giving Ruby and I some time as well._

 _Author: Ugh... Fine, fine I'll start work on the fight scene or better yet give the fight it's own chapter then write an actual chapter for plot reasons while Qrow and Winter take a back seat... Or are dragged away kicking and screaming._


	5. Chapter 5

_Uh sorry, been awhile right? Sorry again, I got so busy and this kind of slipped my mind. I've actually had this chapter written for a while but forgot to post it. Anyway, I'll be trying to keep this going and get more updates out in the future. Please do leave comments I'm trying to improve as a writer and it really does help to motivate me. Also feel free to message me if you want to do that, I'm writing this because I want to become better... Anyway, I did promise a fight scene lets get to that._

* * *

Qrow had entered the darkened Mistralese tavern, he needed a drink. The place was a pretty clean at least by his standard, the bar itself was clean pure hardwood with black varnish. He'd been inside only twenty minutes and was already on fifth beer after several shots, he felt lost... Ozpin was gone, a bunch of kids depending on him to find a way to win. Raven wouldn't help, he didn't know if Oz was even alive, he heard the shut gently as another man entered in armor. Probably another huntsman in for a drink he looked capable even had a cape and hood, he looked impressive but look could be deceiving.

Spectre had just sat down, the bartender was cleaning up so it gave him a moment to figure out how he was gonna pay for a drink... He stared at the dark-haired man sitting at the bar with a strange weapon on his back. Spectre stared not thinking as he scanned the man he looked like the images of Hunters during the collapse, minus the whole ruthless warlord stuff. He'd started to rise thinking he might ask the man about Mistral he looked well traveled.

That's when a woman kicked opened the door and a chill ran up Spectre's spine as the air seemed to actually chill even inside his sealed armor he could feel it. The man at the bar just cocked a half grin. "So the Ice Queen comes back for a rematch." The women advanced, a rapier in her hand her heels clicked with each step. She reminded Spectre of a Titan though perhaps not in her build in her sheer force she seemed to exert when Zavala entered a room you felt compelled to salute the same thing seemed to be in effect here.

"Qrow. I want to know what happened in Vale, what happened to Beacon from you." She spoke directly naming the raven-haired man, as the man Spectre had come to know as Qrow stood up turning to face properly pushing his hair back. "It's all in the report I gave your general... We don't know."

Winter clenched her weapon and took a breath. "Qrow... You and the general aren't telling me something. I. Want. To. know. Now.."

Qrow scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Ain't my place to tell Winter, now go back you little toy soldiers."

Winter flared her nostrils and rushed forward with speed even Spectre found impressive for what seemed to be a normal human. As they clashed he could see something akin to his shields flicker around them both, well that was interesting to know they weren't just stock humans. Qrow launched a kick knocking her back into a chair smashing it.

"Enough!" Yelled Spectre stepping between the two, fighting was one thing but you had to respect a bar, especially a nice one. "I don't care what the fight is about but take your quarrel outside, you are going to destroy this lovely bar."

"Yeah Winter listen to helmet hair here." He smiled spinning his blade, Winter had already been denied a chance to beat Qrow she wasn't going to be bossed around by some half-cocked mercenary thinking he was doing a good deed.

"Move!" She spoke standing up producing her short sword from her rapier as she glared at Qrow over Spectre's shoulder. "Or you will be moved sellsword."

Qrow started to step forward when Spectre placed a hand to ward him off. "Take it outside." He spoke in a commanding tone. "Or swear I'm going to beat both your asses to a soundtrack."

Spectre decided it would be best to play it tough and try to force them to do it, at least he figured that's how Shara would do it and the Titan seemed to be able to make people back down.

Qrow and Winter both paused then broke into laughter, Qrow spoke first. "Some no-name Merc in fancy armor is gonna beat an Atlas officer and top rate Huntsman... Sure kid, you keep dreaming."

Winter chuckled. "The old drunk has a point, now stand aside boy. Besides I don't even see a weapon save for that little pistol at your side."

Right... He forgot the people here knew nothing of Guardians and more importantly he was a bit less imposing than he hoped for. As the dark haired man pushed past him still chuckling he walked towards Winter. "Come on let's go... Probably the kid's first time drinking doesn't want us to ruin it." The old man taunted as he moved out the door, earning a slight snicker even from Winter.

Spectre took a breath. "Torren. There Local PA system outside right?" He asked the ghost appearing over his shoulder as the Hunter fumed.

"Yes, why... You are seriously gonna..." The ghost whispered.

"Beat their asses to a soundtrack? Yes, I am. Give my sword, might need if they are tougher than they look." He ordered as the ghost materialized the blade he'd been awarded by Lord Saladin. His Last Word moved from his replaced with The Fatebringer.

"Any particular choice?" Asked the floating ball.

"Something I can dance too." The Hunter spoke running a hand through his hair to fix it as he stepped out into the setting sunlight. "Hey, jerks!" He yelled stepping out starring as the two had made the market having just taken ready stances. When Spectre walked out to stand between them sword in one hand, he considered it for just a moment before setting it on his back carefully. "You wanted me to show you my weapon of choice?"

They both stopped Spectre decided to open with his staff leaping into the air the crowd watched as lightning flashed as he landed between them. As a staff of pure arc energy crackled as he spun it behind him. "If you're going to insult somebody best be prepared to get hit..." Qrow moved forward and hands raised.

"Kid I didn't mean-" Spectre spun and delivered a palm strike to thman'sns chest throwing him into the wall. Hard as his aura stopped most of the damage and softened the blow eating a large chunk of his energy however.

"What the hell was that!?" Winter spoke shocked taking a defensive stance as Spectre's glar turned to her, she fired dozens of glyphs at him as the music kicked in Spectre jumped forward swinging his staff knocking her straight through a fruit stall as he spun the staff holding it behind him returning to his rest stance.

"Now, still think I'm some kid?" He asked advancing towards Winter as Qrow lunged forward swiping from the left. Spectre slammed the staff into the ground and blocking the attack he swung himself around the staff slamming both feet into Qrow's chest this time actually sending him through the wall breaking it as the staff vanished his hand went to his belt drawing the his hand cannon he spun turning to look at Winter. "One down." He rushed towards her raising his gun to fire

Winter who had recovered summoned a massive beowolf to her side blocking Spectre from reaching her, just as the creature snapped his jaw at Spectre he spun sideways and then rolled forward coming of the roll he unleash a lightning charged uppercut sending the Schnee to the ground as her beast vanished from her loss of concentration. She groaned looking at him warily. "Who are you?"

"My names Spectre." The red headed hunter spoke moving towards Qrow who was up but a bit wobbly. The drunk burst into laughter as he leaned on Spectre.

"Well Spectre, you can throw one hell of a punch! Now... Since you beat me why don't you and I go get a drink and-" Qrow paused as Winter finally stood up and walked towards them.

"Qrow you are not walking away with him, have you forgotten why I'm here!" The indignant Schnee glared jabbing her finger at him then swiveling it so Spectre. "And you, you must be a soldier of some sort. Your moves are to well practice to be simple talent or training."

"Actually I'm resident drunk of my team, also the trouble maker, the loud mouth, the smart ass, and the pilot." Spectre chirped patting Qrow on the chest as the older raven haired man laughed stood up thumping Spectre on the chest.

"My kind of guy! What you drinking? I'm thinking bourbon, maybe a little gin..." Qrow offered the red haired Hunter and Spectre grinned.

"Got anything harder?" The Hunter quipped as the music was killed and Winter interjected.

"Qrow please I just want to know what's going on I-" Winter stopped composing herself just before she heard a familiar gasp. She turned standing there was Weiss, smiling as she rushed forward to her older sister. "Weiss what are you doing here?!"

"Winter... I couldn't take it father is just as bad as ever and-" She paused staring at the armor of the stranger then frowning at Qrow.

"What you doing with Ruby's uncle and that strange ginger?" She spoke a voice not quite quiet enough.

Spectre folded his arms. "I take offense to that. I'm not strange, I'm awesome."

Qrow groaned holding his head, he was not sober or drunk enough to deal with all this right now. "Winter. I'll give you an address, Ruby and the others are their take Weiss and go." He pulled out his scroll sending her the address. "We will discuss after I get back... We can catch Weiss up too." He offered trying to at least not annoy her further.

Spectre scratched his neck. "So uh... I guess I should go?" He asked not sure what to say as Winter gave him and Qrow a hard look before leaving.

Qrow chuckled. "Actually... I want your help with something. It's why I-" Qrow's speech was stopped, a young boy approached, he couldn't have been more than teen when he looked away and muttered something.

"I'm supposed to tell you... I'd like my cane back." The young boy asked as Qrow just nodded.

"Spectre... How about that drink now? This is the first good news of the day. Not to mention we got a reason to head back." The man smiled and patted the Hunters back, what had Hunter just gotten himself into?

* * *

 _I'll either jump back to Wrath or Shara, I'm currently planning on skipping over most of the major reveal stuff for RWBY and focusing more on the interactions they have._


End file.
